Unknown Riches
by readingxwriting
Summary: After Sirius dies he gives Harry everything he owns. Now Harry has to juggle this with his school and private life. He lives through his sixth year in hogwarts and finds he has feelings for Ginny. The Blacks have a huge secret;now harry is a part of it.
1. Chapter One

**Date:** 6/22/08

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Blah. Blah. Blah.

**Notes**: This is my third fanfic so I hope you enjoy this idea. All my other fanfics aren't abandoned, but it's just in progress. I took the advantage to post this story. Hope you like it.

**Chapter One**

**A New Home**

The train moved slowly and swiftly while a boy with a lightning scar sat there making no noises. Thoughts stimulated in his head. The brunette teenage boy couldn't believe what was happening. Lupin's words echoed in his head. The conversation that took place on July 31st, his birthday.

"Sirius Black gave you everything he owned. He wanted you to have it all. He said it in his will, Harry. If he died before you were eighteen he wanted you to get everything." Lupin hurriedly said.

"Everything?" Harry asked confused.

"He also wanted you to live in his home. Harry I've got to run but on August twenty-second you will have a ticket placed on your account to go to the Black Manor."

Lupin left after that. Harry was all confused. Sirius had given him everything. Why? He had this question scattered all over his head. A woman came into his car. She placed a bottle of cool water and giggled. She wore a black suit top and a black skirt and an ebony and gold hat. Her blond hair was in a bun. Harry looked up to smile and but only to received more giggles.

Harry remembered the reactions of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when Harry brought up the news later that night of his birthday. Uncle Vernon just replied with a 'who would be crazy enough to let you live in their mansion?' and Aunt Petunia jumped up with tears of joyfulness and wasn't sad. She even brought down Dudley to let him know the good news. Dudley seemed jealous for he thought that Harry was just going to get more things than he was because some rich person let him live in his manor.

Everything was happening so fast. Harry Potter was just talking to Sirius a few months ago and now he's dead. The sixteen year old felt nauseous and lied down for a bit. What was happening? He getting everything from Sirius because of his will. The confused Potter hadn't had time to just sit down and think.

Sirius life was cut off so quickly. Harry Potter knew his life could end up the same way for the resentment Lord Voldemort held against him was immense. It was his sixth year in Hogwarts. After this year only one more to go. Another year and he will be old enough to use magic.

How was Voldemort going to attack this year? Whom will he use to get rid of him? Harry had too many things to worry about and now a huge load of things was being place on the dark-haired brunette sixteen year old.

The train moved on. Harry could her the train moving on the tracks making a hard noise. The door to his train car open superseding the noise the tracks were making. It was a bunch of woman who worked in the train. They giggled a lot. A lot of girls did when they saw Harry Potter. He turned out to be a handsome gentleman.

"Harry Potter the train will soon stop we want to tell you to gather your belongings and be ready to leave the train." The woman giggled as they left to tell the other guests.

The train was moving even slower than the beginning. Harry got his things and his dirty, mahogany-colored trunk of his wizard things and waited for the train to stop. The train soon jerked to a complete and still stop. He jumped off and left the train station to sit upon a brown bench.

Cars whizzed by but none stopped for Harry. It was completely fine. He still wasn't used to knowing he would be living in Sirius's home. It was hard for him to accept that Sirius was gone. He was a father to him. Nothing could break their bond. In fact now he felt closer than ever to Sirius.

A long, ebony limousine jerked at the bench. The brakes were decelerating and pulled to a full stop at the dark haired teenager. Harry looked up at the car that interrupted his train of thought. The chauffeur came over to the side the bench was facing and opened the black door. A woman came out. She had pale blond hair, which actually looked white, pulled into a bun. She wore a black suit and skirt instead of the pants.

"Harry Potter, My son has said great things about you. But I guess I will have to figure out myself if you're good enough for the Blacks." The woman said while looking at Harry. He wore a sweater over his black t-shirt and jeans. Not exactly fancy to the woman who judged Harry.

Harry guessed that that must have been Sirius's mother. Harry gave a nice gesture saying he understood. His mouth was tied. Sirius's mother appeared to be in her late thirty's. Harry knew better than that. The woman was probably in her late sixty's early seventy's. Harry knew there were things like plastic surgery that gave people different looks.

The chauffeur let Harry slide into the automobile and let Sirius's mother sit down gracefully. Harry knew he had expectations to live up to since every person who lived here had. Harry also knew a horrible thing about the Blacks, as well every single man that was a part of the Black family is dead.

Soon the big automobile pulled up to the automatic gate. The silver, steel gate dragged away as the black car went towards the huge driveway. Harry and his godfather's mother followed the path that lead to the front door.

Harry was in foyer. Sirius's mother was talking to one of the many butlers. She turned to Harry and smiled at his shocked expression.

"Your godfather wasn't just any old Gryffindor. He lived in a palace. Although the real Black Manor is way more bigger than this." Sirius's Mother exclaimed, "Harry, I want you to call me Miss Eleanor and no more of this Mrs. Black stuff you did in the car, you understand?"

Harry nodded and continued to gawk at the huge house. Sirius wanted him to have this. He wanted him to live in here. Sirius lived in this place. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Miss Eleanor. Are you here? Miss Eleanor!" It yelled. A light brown furry house elf came from the corner eliminating the silhouetted figure of him on the wall.

As soon as Harry saw the elf he immediately thought of Dobby. Dobby was his favorite house elf. He was grateful to him. He knew that Dobby was dead. So seeing this elf gave his heart a jumpstart.

Miss Eleanor looked at the elf's way. She went over to whisper to her. Harry Potter guessed it was a her because she wore a maid outfit. A black dress with a white apron. Harry didn't hear a name so he kept quiet.

"Follow me Harry to your room." Miss Eleanor ordered and gestured Harry to the elevator.

They got to the third floor in an instant. Harry knew why Miss Eleanor used the elevator. Taking the stairs to the third floor would have taken much to long. Eleanor soon drew a door out of the way to show a bedroom.

"This is where you sleep. It used to be Sirius."

Harry took a look around the room. Gryffindor banners painted the wall and lions were everywhere. This room was like a Gryffindor haven. He smiled. Harry knew Sirius was the only one who wasn't a Syltherin like his siblings.

"Okay the elf will come soon to give you your schedule for tonight. Here is a book to record your personal thoughts. I believe you should write daily updates in it." Miss Eleanor suggested.

"A diary? What am I supposed to write in it?" Harry Potter asked confused. He was a sixteen-year-old boy why did he need a diary?

"All my children wrote in journals and it help them put their thoughts on paper. It will have your most personal thoughts."

Harry Potter left it at that. He didn't feel like having a spat with Sirius's mother. It would torment him. The house elf soon rushed up to Harry's new room.

"Master Potter, it's an honor to meet you. I am your elf. I will do everything to your last demand it's my duty. So, master, how will you like to address me? My name is Yvette by the way. Don't feel pressured to call me by my name because that is the last thing I want to do." Yvette said in one breath.

"Yvette seems fine. I will address you by your name." Harry said with politeness.

"Oh, thank you Master Potter. Feel free to ring me up any time. Here is your schedule."

Harry stared at the schedule:

4:00-5:00- Unpack

5-5: 45- Early Dinner

6-7- Finish Packing

7-8: 30- Late Supper

8: 30-9- Desert and coffee

It had been a long day. The brunette boy with blue eyes hidden under his oval lenses had done everything on the schedule. Yvette had put it on a blue clipboard and stuck it to the wall.

It was ten o'clock. Harry stared at the emerald book. He opened the book flipping through the fresh, untouched book. He could smell the fresh fully loaded ink in the pen. The quill pen was itching to get into Harry's undetermined hand.

He took the quill pen and opened the book to the first fresh page. He started to write in the book. Soon he just started to write. Words flowed to him from his brain to his hand to the book. The page had been filled with ink words.

**Sunday, August 22****nd****, Black Manor-Sirius no my room, 10:00 pm**

_Sirius had given me everything he owned. I get to live in a palace because of him. I can't believe I have to write in this book. What am I, twelve? I guess it puts your thoughts in order. Miss Eleanor is right. You can offer no opposition towards my feelings and me._

_This may sound sexiest. I've always thought girls were the ones who wrote in their diaries spontaneously. I mean whenever something bad happens they're always locked in their rooms writing about it._

_I can't, no I don't believe Sirius written in his 'journal'. What is there to write anyway? My mother is crazy. The end. Well everyone had to write in their journal to write down their feelings. Give me a break. I don't know how girls think this is so private. Sooner or later a nosy sibling or parent will read it.So this is my new life. I will be living in the Black Manor. I have a whole new lifestyle. This was inevitable. Oh well. I am Harry Potter and this is my new home._

--

**A/N**: Did dobby die already? Well in this story he did. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I thought of it while I was in the car going somewhere. I'm sorry if Dobby didn't die already but he's dead in this one. I know 'Miss Eleanor' isn't a real character but I needed her for the story. So deal with it. Lolz. **Enjoy**


	2. Chapter Two

**Date**: 6/24/08

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Review people**: I realize my mistakes and I'll fix them.

**Notes**: This story will be a bit like the book but mostly unlike the book in many different ways. This story is an original. I know the Blacks aren't rich and their pure bloods. Everyone who tells me that is just adding irritation towards me. So before you tell me all these things maybe it will reveal itself in the story.

**Chapter Two**

**Wizard Lessons**

The alarm had burst with blaring ringing sounds. Harry Potter woke about with a start. He fell off the bed because the noise alarmed him. He picked up his round spectacles and placed them upon his noise and pulled it up to his emerald eyes. He peered closely at the revealed time. It had said 5:30.

"Bloody hell! Who wakes up at this bloody hour in the morning!" Harry yelled.

"Morning Master Potter." A voice said.

Harry looked around to see Yvette. He smiled a bit before greeting her back. The ebony haired boy raised a hand to say hello. Yvette smiled back. She had a blue transparent clipboard with a schedule.

"Master Potter, I took the liberty of printing a new schedule. I drew your bath already. You have a long day ahead of you. Today is the first day of Wizard Lessons. Miss Eleanor likes give all her kids wizardry lessons to prepare them for school in the fall." Yvette declared while holding Harry's bathrobe.

"Thank you, Yvette. I could've token a shower but it was a sweet gesture." Harry abruptly reassured while extracting his bed sheets covering him.

Yvette nodded and attached the clipboard to the magnet-covered board on the wall. She bowed respectfully. The sixteen-year-old boy turn round towards the bathroom. Harry sleepily walked there.

The flower-filled garden had a round table placed on the dry, green grass. It was a cerulean type of color and scramble eggs, toast, bacon, butter, milk, fruit, muffin, orange juice, and utensils were placed around the table. Two plates were opposite from each other.

Miss Eleanor was already sitting. Her suit was white this time. She seemed disappointed to see Harry in "muggle clothes" again. Harry wasn't wearing formal clothing instead a white t-shirt with a white striped shirt unbuttoned on top and also including baggy blue jeans.

"Morning Harry, Did you sleep well?" Miss Eleanor said while smoothing her white thick skirt. The ebony-haired adolescent nodded while sitting down. The time stated it was seven o' eight. It was an early breakfast.

While eating, Harry's thoughts stirred inside his head. Wizard lessons weren't a familiar thing to Harry. He ate quietly. No conversation stimulated. Not one thing was brought up. Miss Eleanor lips hadn't move. She was probably thinking.

Breakfast seem to linger for longer than fifty-two minutes. Harry sipped juice for what appeared to feel like a billion years. Unsurprisingly, Harry was eager to finish the morning meal and head out to the lesson.

Harry soon appeared at an old office. Maybe Miss Eleanor used to work in it. There was a huge desk with a computer and everything. It was obvious to the naked eye that the desk was for the teacher. He sat down at an assemble-by-yourself desk.

Footsteps lengthening and the volume grew louder. Harry took his quill and some parchment so he was prepared for the lesson that was planned for today. A head appeared through the door. He had short blond hair and it flew into the air when he walked into the wind-filled room.

_Potions_

That was the word written on the chalkboard.

_Professor Taylor_

That was another name written by the professor using his in-good-shape wand. Harry emerald eyes read it with ease.

"Harry Potter, Nice to meet you. I suppose your familiar with this subject. Didn't you have O.W.Ls? Well it's a shame you hadn't had me before or you would have received all O's", Said the supposed 'Professor Taylor'.

Harry just nodded in complete shock. He looked exactly like someone. He was unable to remember the face. He took his ink-filled quill pen and wrote potions. The ebony-haired teen just sat there.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue." Professor Taylor chuckled. His voice didn't appear to sound as if he lived in London. It sounded American. Harry didn't seem surprise for his surname seemed American.

"No, er-- I was er thinking." Harry hastily answered like it just appeared in his head. He was spaced out for a minute. He had seen his face. He knew a face like that should be unforgettable but he's seen it before.

Soon after a long morning of learning old charms, potions, charms, and magical creatures; Harry was able to exit the cool, wind-filled room. The raven-haired boy leisurely walked towards the garden for he knew the conversations would barely be two words.

Teatime. A time of tea. Harry sat sipping the ardent, boiling-hot tea. The tea was really good. The scones didn't taste at all that bad either. Though teatime was painfully awkward. Not even a word sprouted out from either the boy's mouth and Miss Eleanor's mouth.

Tea and scones were finish unusually early. Though that could be the works of the fast-drinking Potter. Miss Eleanor didn't seem so surprise as she drank faster than usual as well. Harry suspected she was hiding something but didn't ponder on it for long. Miss Eleanor said he could spend the rest of teatime as a break.

Harry filed into Sirius--his room. There had been newspapers splattered everywhere and letters scattered. They were from Hermione and Ron. As he suspected it was really for Pivot Drive.

**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? **

Rumors are spreading about the Ministry of Magic. You-know-who has been sighted once more. This disturbance was unable to be talked about by the ministry. We caught up with one of the workers.

"We aren't allowed to talk about anything so beat it and don't bother me again." Sternly said by the aggravated worker. Who also refused to give out on what could've been a lovely name, I'm sure.

Nevertheless, Reliable sources within the Ministry have contacted us to confirm the fact that the worry-filled ministry had centered most of their attention towards the fabled Hall of Prophecy.

The wizards of the ministry have hitherto explained or confirm the existence of such a place. A numerous amount of people believe that the Death Eaters who now as we speak serving a sentence in the dementor-filled Azkaban for trespassing and Thievery, have attempted to steal a prophecy. What the prophecy is about is unknown but Harry Potter, the only person to survive the killing curse, seems to be a part of it. He also had gone to the ministry for some supposed question. Many are going as far to call Harry the chosen one as they believe he can rid the world of He-who-must-not-be-named.

No one knows where this prophecy is though there is more information from (ctd.)

That was all Harry had read before turning to another article in the Daily Prophet. It was

about the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't like people haven't foreseen this going to happen.

**SCRIMGEOUR SUPERSCEEDS FUDGE**

The front page had a white-and-black picture of one man with a lion mane of thick hair and he wasn't the prettiest thing to look at. He is seen to be waving at the ceiling.

Rufus Scrimgeour, previously the head of the Auror office, has replaced Fudge in the race of being the Minister of Magic. It has greeted numerous of people with enthusiasm. There are rumors that have been stating that Rufus Scrimgeour and Albus Dumbledore aren't exactly the closest of friends.

Scrimgeour's representatives confirmed the matter that he and Dumbledore had met once but they refuse to share the conversation that had went on during the meeting. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd.)

More papers were left after this. There had been one about how the ministry is guaranteeing the safety of students. All it stated was that the ministry wants all students to have safety.

There had also been safety precautions of the dark arts but Harry could see no satisfactory need of these papers. Harry took the letters send by Hermione to read first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I haven't seen you all summer. It is immensely sad that you are unable to attend to visit the Weasley's home. You should see Ron he's always trying to see if Fleur will kiss him on the cheek like she does to Bill._

_Have you heard the good--not really-- news about Bill? He's getting married. To whom, you ask. FLEUR!! I know absolutely weird. Ginny has just informed me she rather have Tonks as a family member instead of Fleur. _

_Can't you already hear your name being called by Fleur? ' Arry!! Oh well. Harry it would certainly nice to hear from you again. You haven't written at all this summer and frankly Ron and I reckon it's because you're thinking of Cho. _

_Forget her, Harry; She supported Marietta when she ratted out D.A. If Cho was worth any of your time believe me, we'd tell you. Harry please write back because I miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_Harry,_

_It's Ron. Hey how is it going? Well have you gotten your O.W.Ls yet? I haven't. Er--well, Fred and George still haven't called. Mum says business is booming. Can't wait to see the joke shop._

_When are you shopping? Saturday for us. Maybe we could meet up later and check out the joke shop. _

_Bye,_

_Ron _

Harry chuckled. He has been out of touch with his friends. He stared into space with his green, emerald eyes looking as if he'd been hypnotized. He would really have enjoyed seeing them again. Hermione would be extracting knowledge from her head randomly and tell him. Ron would be hopeful of Fleur kissing him on the check as she's done for Bill Weasley.

He took out the green book. He stared at the one entry he has done. He pulled out his quill pen. He pulled it towards the bottle of ink. Harry dipped the pen inside the ink and open up the diary to a fresh page of parchment. He started to write. Words flew from head to parchment as if the fate of the world depended on it.

Monday, August 23rd, Room, 11: 15 am

_Well here I am again journal. I really don't know what Sirius was doing giving me a home in which his mother would be currently dwelling in, the mother whom he obviously portrayed hatred to. She's change I'm sure._

_Yvette is pretty nice. Where's Kreacher? I suppose Sirius didn't want me to have him for he must of felt a bit of resentment towards him for he supported his mother. I wonder why she looks different. _

_The professor is what scares me the most. He has the most familiar piercing blue eyes and that frequent pale, blond hair that I've seen before. I haven't really spoken to him for I don't feel like he's the good guy.People won't believe my suspicions. Hermione would just turn round the other way and look at it on a different side. Hermione is something all right. I guess that is life. But when life gives me lemons I expose the bad parts._

Lesson would continue around now.

After lunch was when class got interesting. It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts or D.A.D.A for short. Harry gathered his things for this class. It was his best subject so even though Harry may have not made a good expression he could show Taylor he rules this subject.

Professor Taylor had a different way of doing the class. It wasn't the usual stuff Harry would do like he does in Hogwarts. It was way different, unfamiliar and weird.

"Harry, The best defense against dark magic is to use dark magic back." Taylor started. He grinned at the raven-haired confused expression.

"Excuse me for being rude but defense against the dark arts is pretty much counter spells and stuff. Why use dark magic against them when they can evade the attack with a simply spell, jinx, or charm?" Harry added boldly.

"Harry, my naïve little boy, using dark artistry makes the other side confuse. It gives the element of surprise."

"But isn't the point of having defense of dark arts is defending yourself without actually having to greet the dark magic?" Harry Potter who seemed to enjoy this row. This is his subject and no one will outsmart him in it.

Taylor chuckled with great pleasure revealing more of his American accent each and every time his voice would utter words. He shook his head.

"I've never taught anyone with such spunk. My methods have led people to great, victories. I even taught… well never mind about that."

Harry suspected something. He was careful not to mention it. He refused to do dark magic and rather he would do the correct defense of counter spells and jinxes. It had been such a long day. The green-eyed adolescent stormed off before even finishing the lessons.

Harry was not feeling merry.

--

**A/N**: I know a lot like the sixth book. Trust me it's different. I promise. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
